Talk:List of Order of the Stick Comics
Who thinks, that in order to keep editing from getting bogged down, we should split this page into say Comic 1 - Comic 99, Comic 100 - Comic 199, e.t.c.? KazilDarkeye 08:45, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I agree with this; if it continues, it is just gonna get really rediculous 21:08, 29 May 2008 (UTC) While 1-99, 100-199, etc. would work, I was thinking perhaps we could have the strips organized by the book they're in, such as all the strips appearing in "Dungeon Crawlin’ Fools" are on one page. The books are mainly organized by major arcs, and while I can't remember exactly what strip 200 is off the top of my head or what arc it belongs in, I could tell you most of the different arcs and their strips. Could books work? Shanti529 02:29, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. --Schnutzel 16:55, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :The real issue is figuring out which comic the arc starts in, and giving the arc a proper name, but yes, categorizing them into arcs is a good idea. Writer on the Wall 04:16, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :: I propose we start by making comics 1-120 Dungeon Crawling Fools (story arc), or The Dungeon of Dorukan (story arc) The following unsigned post provided by KazilDarkeye at 05:29 24 June 2008 ::: Technically, Dungeon Crawling Fools is comics 1-121. Anyways, it sounds like a good idea. --Schnutzel 03:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::: OK, I've divided the current list into four lists - one for each book (assuming War and XPs will be comics 301-484) and one for the current comics (485 and so forth). Hope that's fine. --Schnutzel 04:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Summaries I think we should have descriptive summaries (such as the summaries of the first comics) rather than "teasers" (such as the summaries of comics 18-20). What do you think? --Schnutzel 10:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : That would only bolster the problem of loading time for this page. KazilDarkeye 08:53, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :: If you ask me, different strips will call for different lengths of description. It's a question of what's fun, and what's interesting (for fans of the comic in each case). If loading time is a problem, the page should be divided IMO.--Sir Ritalin 08:40, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I should have added that I don't mind if anyone changes or replaces the descriptions I've just put in (#26-77 with some pre-existing). I don't even play D&D, so I probably get fewer of the jokes than I think. See something you don't like? Edit away!--Sir Ritalin 08:44, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Sorry, perhaps I wasn't clear enough. I meant having short descriptive summaries, no longer than one line (kinda like the summary in each comic's article). Comics 1-10 (for example) have descriptive summaries, and comics 18-20 (for example) have "teaser" summaries. --Schnutzel 14:56, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Publish Dates Again, do we really need this section? It has never been updated, and I don't think anyone has a record for the first lot. KazilDarkeye 09:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :The record are up at the oots forums... most of the comics have a discussion thread from the exact time the comic first went up. I guess a lot of the older comics don't have these discussion threads, but it's quite easy to figure out all the publishing dates using a simple forum search. --Schnutzel 11:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :P.S. There a thread with links to all the discussion threads here. --Schnutzel 08:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) A Moment of Truth We appear to have a problem here; there are two comics called "A Moment of Truth". How do we differentiate? KazilDarkeye 22:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :That's what I was afraid of when I asked how we should name the comic articles... I think we should just name them "A Moment of Truth (285)" and "A Moment of Truth (406)", and add a disambiguation page. --Schnutzel 16:55, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Content navigation I propose this page be used as on of the MediaWiki:Sidebar Content links in "content navigation" along with --Roguebfl(talk) 17:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC)